


OS I show not your face but your heart's desire (French version)

by BlutEngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlutEngel/pseuds/BlutEngel
Summary: Les vagabondages nocturnes secrets de Severus Snape - une douleur qui suinte et ne peut cicatriser.





	OS I show not your face but your heart's desire (French version)

Title: OS I show not your face but your heart's desire

 

Ce reflet là lui était bien plus pénible à supporter que tous les autres. Cependant, l'homme cherchait à le fixer de manière régulière, comme attiré par ce qu'il y voyait, refermant avec force toute la douleur qui en découlait.

La première fois qu'il y était allé, il n'avait pas joué franc jeu. Il l'avait tant redouté, ne sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il avait peur que ses désirs les plus profonds et refoulés se jettent à sa figure pour le narguer. Alors, il avait caché ses orbes sombres par ses doigts longtemps exposés à des produits dangereux, tel un enfant, il s'était tenu le pas hésitant, l'estomac labouré par la peur, le corps secoué de décharges électriques nerveuses. Il avait fini par écarter les doigts petit à petit jusqu'à avoir une vue complète sur l'image.

Cela avait été comme si on lui avait arraché les tripes à vif une à une, lui avait intimé de piétiner dessus avant de ne les lui remettre en vrac et recousu grossièrement. Il n'en avait pas dormi, hanté, l'image collée à ses rétines, la scène passée en boucle dans son esprit. Hanté à jamais; mais désireux de voir et revoir ce reflet, comme un drogué en manque. L'appel était plus fort que sa raison froide et calculée. Cela le faisait soupirer, marmonner, pleurer parfois, hurler de désespoir en de rares occasions lorsqu'il était seul au fond de ses cachots, perdre la tête car il ne pouvait résister longtemps à ce besoin d'y retourner. C'était vivre par procuration des choses qu'il n'avait pu réaliser, des situations dont il n'avait pu goûter la douceur. C'était avoir le coeur lourd de regrets qui s'amoncellaient le long de cette route tortueuse que son existence avait tracé.

Cette nuit encore, il avait cédé à son envie de se plonger dans ce que son coeur désirait au plus profond de lui-même. Les couloirs du château étaient silencieux. Ne lui parvenait aux oreilles que le bruit des pans de sa cape noire qui se mouvait au rythme de ses pas. Par chance, il ne croisa ni fantôme, ni collègue. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps. Il était pesant de mentir à quiconque lorsque ce n'était ni son heure de ronde, ni l'aile qu'il surveillait en temps normal.

Il lâcha un soupir malgré tout. Mentir. Il ne faisait que cela. A ce stade de sa vie, il avait tellement tout embrouillé que plus rien n'était sûr: ses décisions, sa libre pensée, ses choix propres, ses désirs… Quoique, si, à bien y songer, il y en avait un qu'il gardait pour lui et lui seul et cette nuit, il venait à le vivre par procuration.

Il arriva bientôt à destination et se trouva au pied d'un grand et large miroir. Il n'avait plus la moindre hésitation depuis le temps qu'il mirait ce reflet là et regarda droit devant lui. En soi, il ne changeait pas d'aspect. Il demeurait le même professeur Snape: grand, la chevelure noire et grasse qui tombait sur ses épaules, le visage dur et sévère, anguleux, d'un blanc cireux, voire maladif de par son enfermement quasi permanent au sous-sol à concocter potions et remèdes, toujours vêtu de noir… Non, il fallait creuser pour saisir une différence.

Snape retroussa la manche de son bras gauche. Tout partait de ce simple geste. En face de lui, le Snape du miroir ne portait aucune marque sur son membre exposé à l'air libre. Nu, sans souillure quelconque, signe d'un mal insufflé en lui, symbole d'un ralliement de personnes de la pire calomnie. Bien qu'accoutumé par cette dernière (ou son absence, suivant lequel des deux il contemplait), le maître des potions n'y tint plus émotionnellement. Ses jambes tremblèrent avant de se dérober; et l'homme ne put que se débrouiller pour finir à genoux. Ses orbes le piquaient, des larmes contenues lui brûlant le coin de ces derniers. Il bloqua sa respiration, à mesure qu'il dirigeait son regard vers sa droite, là où il y avait un champ libre dans le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Aux côtés de son lui-reflet se tenait une femme qui s'était approchée et penchée vers lui. Elle posa avec douceur une de ses mains sur le bras de l'homme. Elle lui souriait, autant ses lèvres que ses magnifiques yeux émeuraude. Puis, elle s'accroupit auprès de lui et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Snape, sa chevelure d'un auburn indomptable contrastant avec le noir de la robe de l'homme.

Snape n'osait plus bouger, le temps de plusieurs minutes. Le temps nécessaire pour lui de profiter et d'admirer la beauté de la femme, d'apprécier la chaleur de son contact. Avec lenteur, il chercha de sa main gauche celle que la femme avait posé sur lui. Il n'y rencontra que le tissu de son vêtement. Les larmes finirent par se libérer et glisser le long de ses joues. Chaque nuit où il revenait devant le miroir d'Erised, Snape ne faisait qu'empirer les blessures qui lacéraient son coeur. Il avait beau connaître les dangers de cet objet magique et savoir que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel; or, dès que Lily Evans rejoignait le lui-reflet, il oubliait tout cela, car il pouvait sentir son parfum, entendre le son clair de sa voix, lire au travers de ses expressions et gestes qui lui manquaient. Il la connaissait par coeur. C'était revenir en arrière un temps, c'était vivre ce qu'il avait souhaité des années durant. Alor oui, quitte à souffrir davantage, quitte à à ne toujours pas faire le deuil de celle qu'il aime, Snape prenait le risque de la contempler régulièrement par ce reflet là.

Au milieu de larmes salées s'esquissa un sourire sur ces lèvres pincées, un sourire douloureux; néanmois un sourire. Il n'y avait eu qu'avec elle qu'il s'était senti lui-même, complet, humain. Pas un Half-Blood, ni un Slytherin, encore moins le souffre-douleur préféré des Marauders ou bien un Death Eater… Non. Lily Evans lui rendait tout ce qu'on lui avait arraché ou poussé à renier. Pour sa survie, parce qu'il avait également fait de mauvais choix et tentait par moments de se racheter comme il pouvait, Snape refusait de la laisser partir.


End file.
